


A Little More History

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lucy and Dan get closer.AU - Where nobody has married yet.





	A Little More History

“Hey Dan... you up for a little more dress-up?”

Dan had smiled even as he turned to greet Lucy, noting the shy smile on Lucy’s face. 

“You need a man, Luce? That it?”

“Dan!”

The protest was soft, slightly shocked, and Dan laughed.

“I mean for costume days, Luce... calm down.”

“Well, yes... we need a King...”

“Do I have a Queen...?”

Lucy blushed again and Dan grinned.

“Well, hello Wife...”

He teased, moving closer to Lucy, his voice lowering slightly. 

“Lead the way...”

He had waited until they were in the room, alone, then moved to lock the door behind them, ignoring Lucy’s slight protest even as he moved closer, stroking her cheek, his voice low and slightly husky.

“So... shall we?”

“Shall we... what?”

Dan smirked again and quickly kissed her, smiling at her slight mewl, deepening the kiss and smirking against her lips even as she moved to press closer to him. He had taken his time to break the kiss, his voice soft.

“Now... how long do we have before we’re needed?”

“A... An hour?”

“That’ll be enough time.”

Dan smirked, kissing her again, knowing she’d go along with it.


End file.
